1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a lubricating system and more particularly to a lubricating system for plow blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,157 to Katzer the use of dilute polymer lubricating agents is discussed for lubricating earth contacting surfaces such as earth working tools. By applying the dilute polymer lubricant to the surfaces, clayey earth does not stick to the surface as easily.
The use of bulldozer blades of large dimensions, such as a blade having a width of 40 feet or greater, has become increasingly popular for land reclamation projects since the cost of earth moving can be reduced with such large blades. It is desirable to improve the operating efficiency of such blades to further reduce cost.